


gerard way gets beaten up by kris with a sack of potatoes

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Male Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: read it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	gerard way gets beaten up by kris with a sack of potatoes

gerard got hit by a stray potato again  
he cries, for he knows what's about to happen  
kris dropped the sack of potatoes and now they are sentient and everyone is going to die  
the potatoes hurl themselves at gee and soon he's a bloody mess  
"ow" gerard says as he disintegrates


End file.
